


Wild Magic

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, Familar Jimmy, Familiar Castiel, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Shapeshifting, Witch Dean Winchester, Wolf Castiel (Supernatural), Wolf Jimmy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 21:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Dean stood up and brushed the dirt from the knees of his jeans. Out of the corner of his eye, he could still see the two wolves watching him. He wondered if he should speak to them or if that would just spook them. He brushed the dirt from his hands and grabbed the watering can.He watered the sprouts he’d planted but kept the wolves in his peripheral vision. He wished they would just come closer, give him a chance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my offering for the DCJ Hiatus Indulgence Finale  
Thanks to my wonderful beta, maimalfoi

Dean stood up and brushed the dirt from the knees of his jeans. Out of the corner of his eye, he could still see the two wolves watching him. He wondered if he should speak to them or if that would just spook them. He brushed the dirt from his hands and grabbed the watering can. 

He watered the sprouts he’d planted but kept the wolves in his peripheral vision. He wished they would just come closer, give him a chance.

He’d wanted a familiar for a long time, but none ever seemed to manifest. He knew he’d be a better witch with one, but there was no sense in trying to force the issue. Either a familiar chose you or they didn’t.

The two wolves showed up a week ago. Dean sensed them before he ever caught a glimpse of them. But gradually they emerged out of the tree line and watched him. 

They were identical as far as Dean could tell. He’d never seen two of any creature, let alone wolves, that were that identical in every way. He hoped, prayed to the universe that they found him worthy.

He stood, again wondering if they were waiting for him to make the first move, when one of them slowly approached. Dean squatted down and held out his hand. The wolf came up cautiously and sniffed. Dean couldn’t believe how blue the wolf’s eyes were. They looked at him as if they could see into his soul. He remained still, and then the other wolf came up to him as well.

Standing side by side, Dean couldn’t tell them apart. It was almost spooky how they were exact matches to one another. The second wolf sniffed at his hand while the first one watched. Then they looked at one another, and Dean could just sense that they were communicating about him.

The air began to shimmer, and Dean could feel the power coming off them. He looked away, and when he looked back, there were two men standing in front of him. They were nude, and Dean let his eyes roam over them. They were identical twins, exact matches in every way except for one that Dean could see. One of them had a freckle above his right nipple, and the other did not.

They were handsome… no, more than that. The word ‘beautiful’ popped into Dean’s mind. They had messy dark hair, those piercing blue eyes, sharp jawlines. Their arms were muscular but their bellies were flat. They had hipbones so sharp, Dean figured he could cut himself on them. A light trail of dark hair led down to their pubic hair. A long, thick, uncut dick nestled there on both of them. Dean felt goosebumps rise on his arms.

“Hello. I’m Dean…”

“Winchester. We know.” the one with the freckle spoke and his voice was low, growly. Dean wished he’d say more.

“Well, then, you have me at a disadvantage.”

The other man, the one without the freckle, said, “I’m Jimmy. This is my brother Cas… Castiel.”

Dean smiled and held out his hand. They both stared at it until Dean let it drop.

“Uh so, can I get you anything? Are you hungry? I think we need to talk.”

They looked at each other and then back at Dean. “I believe it’s customary for us to wear pants of some kind?”

Dean chuckled. “Well yeah, I guess. Come inside and let me get you something.”

He led the way and the twins followed. He left them in the living room and went in search of something that would fit them. When he came back with two pairs of sweatpants, they were looking at his books.

“Here, this is the best I can come up with. If you decide to stay, I’ll get you some clothes.”

The two men took the sweats and pulled them on. Dean indicated they should sit, so they sat on the couch. Dean took a chair.

“I understand that you two are familiars. I guess you’re not bonded to a witch. I just have to say, I’d love to be that witch.”

Cas looked at Jimmy. Dean could tell them apart because they didn’t have shirts on, and Cas was the one with the freckle.

Jimmy nodded. Cas turned to look at Dean. “We have been watching you. We were drawn to you. We wish to bond with you.”

Dean felt his heart leap in his chest. He grinned. “That’s wonderful! I’m honored! I… I can’t really believe it.”

The twins frowned. Jimmy said, “Why? You are powerful, you are good... “

Dean sat for a moment and thought. “I try to be good. But I’ve waited so long to be chosen by a familiar, I guess I had kind of given up.”

“We wandered far in search of you. We have been looking for you for a very long time.”

Dean thought about that. “Where did you come from?”

Castiel sighed. “We were born in Romania.”

Dean was shocked. “Romania? That’s in Europe. How did you get here?”

“Our mother sent us here. To find you.”

Dean shook his head. “That’s a story for another time. Tell me what you need. Do you sleep in a bed? I have a guest room you can have.”

Castiel nodded. “That will be fine. Sometimes we will sleep in the forest, but we can share a bed.”

Dean stood up. “Okay! Let me show you to your room, and I’ll start some dinner for us.”

Cas and Jimmy followed Dean to the bedroom. Dean left them there and went to the kitchen. He leaned against a counter and thought about what was happening. They’d come all the way from Europe to find him. That alone was mind-boggling. And having two familiars? Unheard of. He couldn’t believe his luck.

He thought about what wolves would eat, and got out three steaks. He fired up his grill, and while the coals were heating he made a quick pasta salad and warmed up some bread. Then he grilled the steaks bloody. He was just finishing when the twins came to the back door and watched him.

He plated the food and they sat at the table. He opened a beer for each of them.

They sniffed the salad warily but tried it. They ended up eating everything and drinking the beer.

The twins grabbed their plates and carried them to the sink. Then they started for the door.

“Wait… where are you going?” Dean was suddenly afraid they’d decided to leave.

Cas turned and tilted his head. “We are going outside to sleep.”

Dean nodded. “You know you don’t have to do that, right? I mean you could sleep in the room…” he gestured towards the guest bedroom.

Cas nodded. “We know, but tonight, we will sleep outside.”

Dean nodded. “Okay… well.. See you in the morning.”

Cas and Jimmy left Dean standing there, feeling confused. But at least they were staying, right? Dean sighed and went to the living room to read.

After reading for a couple of hours, Dean got up to stretch. He walked to the kitchen to get another beer. Something drew him to the back door. He opened it a little and looked out.

The twins were back in their wolf forms, and they were nuzzling each other. Dean knew he should close the door and give them privacy, but he just couldn't. He watched with fascination the scene unfold.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean knew he shouldn’t be watching them, but for the life of him, he couldn’t stop. One wolf was licking the other’s face, and Dean suspected it was Cas that was doing the licking. Their cocks were hard, fully erect and hanging out, almost touching the ground. Then Cas (he was sure it was Cas by now) walked around and licked Jimmy’s cock, making Jimmy whine. 

After licking for a bit, Cas went behind Jimmy. Jimmy lifted his tail out of the way, and Cas licked his hole. His long tongue went fully inside Jimmy. Jimmy whined again and put his head down and his backside up.

Then Cas mounted Jimmy. He jumped up, grabbing Jimmy around his hindquarters. Dean watched Cas’ cock slide inside, disappearing into Jimmy.

Dean was hard as granite. He palmed his dick, but just had to take it out. He ran his hand up and down, watching Cas fuck Jimmy fast and hard.

Cas bit down on Jimmy’s neck, not hard enough to hurt but holding him by the scruff as he pumped in and out.

Dean had to bite his lip to keep quiet. He could feel the power rolling off them. It was almost overwhelming.

Suddenly Jimmy came. A stream of white cum poured out of him onto the ground. Cas growled. 

He watched Cas’ knot grow. It popped in and out of Jimmy.

He almost forgot to keep masturbating… almost. He watched in fascination, wondering if they would tie.

Then Cas threw his head back and howled. It sent shivers down Dean’s spine. Cas’ knot went in and didn’t appear again. They were tied.

Cas lifted a leg and turned, so they were ass to ass. He laid down, pulling Jimmy down as well. Jimmy whimpered. They were panting, tongues hanging out of their muzzles. Dean came hard, filling his hand and spilling over onto the floor.

Dean still watched, wondering how long they’d be tied. It took about fifteen minutes before Cas pulled out. Dean took a breath, one he hadn’t been aware of holding. He watched them curl up around each other and go to sleep. He hastily cleaned up and closed the door silently.

He walked to his bedroom and stripped. He was in the habit of sleeping in the nude. He lay on the bed, thinking about Cas and Jimmy and what he’d seen.

The thing that really got to him was the power that emanated from them as they fucked. He knew about sex magic, of course, but he’d never actually tried it. He really wanted to now. And having the familiars made that possible. Even if they never actually allowed him to join them, he still could use it. He just needed to think of a way to broach the subject without letting on that he’d been spying on them. He fell asleep still thinking

Dean finished his morning prayers and started a pot of coffee when the twins came in. He smiled at them, asking how they slept. They smiled back, Jimmy a little shyly and told him they slept well. Dean got all of them a cup of coffee and they sat at the table. He cleared his throat.

“I… I’m sorry but I saw the two of you last night,”

Cas smiled. "We know, I saw you.”

Dean blushed. “I didn’t mean to spy but when I saw you…, I just couldn’t look away. You two are beautiful together. There’s a lot of power there.”

Jimmy grinned. "Sex magic. And you want to know how we do it.”

Dean nodded. “I do. I think the three of us can do some really good things together.”

He looked at Cas. “I mean, if you’re willing.”

Cas glanced at Jimmy then back at Dean. "We are.”

Dean tried to keep his nerves under control. “I don’t have to… you know, be involved. We can do things with just the two of you…”

Cas nodded. “But we want you involved. That’s one reason why we chose you.”

**A year later**

Jimmy wrapped his legs around Dean as Dean rocked in and out of him. He felt Cas push on his back and he leaned forward, draping himself over Jimmy and giving Cas full access to his ass. He moaned when Cas slid inside him.

Cas established the rhythm. When he pushed in, it pushed Dean deep inside Jimmy. When Cas pulled back it drug Dean back out. Cas had a tight hold on Dean’s hips.

Dean kissed Jimmy, all tongues and spit. Cas put his mouth on the back of Dean’s neck, almost biting but not quite.

It seemed to last for hours. Dean had long since given up on how long their sessions lasted, time seemed to bend when they were making love.

Finally, Cas said the word. It was a word of Enochian that they had established to allow them to come at the same time, and in that way to triple the magic. 

They all came at the exact same time. Cas was in charge of directing the power, Dean and Jimmy had long since proven useless to do anything useful when they orgasmed.

After, they laid together, in a heap of arms and legs and kisses. 

Dean had become the best witch in the midwest. People flocked to him for spells and potions, but his real talent was in healing. The three of them had done some truly miraculous healings.

But even that, as good as it was, meant little to Dean. He was madly, eternally in love with the twins and they loved him as well. 

And if they occasionally made love when the twins were wolves, well, it was no one’s business but theirs.


End file.
